


Absence Breeds Affection

by bigbossbigby



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, NovaHD - Freeform, also known as aleks annoying james, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbossbigby/pseuds/bigbossbigby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aleks is tired, bored, and missing James. He decides to bug the mess out of the poor guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absence Breeds Affection

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happens when i listen to arctic monkeys at 3 in the fucking morning, enjoy

Great. Fucking great. A good majority of the guys who usually proved hard to cooperate with were out of the office on a small trip, including bossman and James. Aleks should be happy to have the office relatively quiet and practically to himself at times, since he had shit he had been planning to get done. Yet he found himself slinking about, missing the usual shenanigans and noise that filled a regular work day. And, to be quite frank, he found a strange emptiness when he went through a whole day without getting yelled at (jokingly or genuinely) by James. It never felt right when the tempered man was absent. It didn’t feel right being left out of all the fun, either, even though Aleks had made a habit of exclaiming: “I don’t have to be in everything!” 

If the first day in the empty office was a drag, the second proved to be worse. When the third came along, Aleks decided not to bother anyone else with his periodic texting. He was going to have to suck it up, since he wasn’t even in the mood to talk to a single soul anyways. The Russian man had stayed up the night before, filming a batch of videos, and chugged caffeine to make it through the early morn and the following day of nearly nonstop editing. Of course, Aleks found that nightfall was nearing yet again and he hadn’t yet thrown in the towel. Deciding it would be better for the quality of his content, the man left the office in a slow shuffle, somehow managing to drag himself and his belongings to his car. Curling up in bed with his dog, Mishka, sounded very nice at the moment. He made a mental note to check on her before passing out.

Somewhere along the usual route home, Aleks shifted from being tired, to being overtired. Wonderful. Aleks got a strange little boost of energy and by the time he got in the house he was bouncing around, listening to some random playlist he found instead of passing the fuck out as planned. It wasn’t the kind of music Aleks would typically listen to, it was some indie mess mixed with some bands usually deemed for “hipsters”. Aleks appreciated the bass lines in some of the songs nonetheless. 

The lithe man hadn’t been paying much attention to the music drifting through the house as he occupied himself with caring for his baby girl Mishka, until one song starting with a strong drum and lead guitar piqued his interest. Soon a deep, distinctly British voice started singing. Aleks listened along to the words, “Have you got colour in your cheeks…” and sighed when it seemed to be another love song. He had grown annoyed with them as of late. He still tuned in, though. He couldn’t help it, the beat being interesting enough.

“I dreamt about you nearly every night this week… ‘Cause there’s this tune I found that makes me think of you somehow…”

A strange, yet all too familiar tingling sensation made its home in Aleks’ chest. Interesting indeed. The song went on.

“Do I wanna know, if this feeling flows both ways? Sad to see you go, was sorta hoping that you’d stay. Baby, we both know, that the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can’t say tomorrow day…”

Those lyrics and all that followed softly hummed through Aleks’ living room. And to make things more strange and interesting, said lyrics reminded him of none other than James.

Now, why in God’s name would a love song that Aleks usually ignored not only remind him of one of his best friends, but also tug at his heartstrings? Aleks blamed it on his lack of sleep lately. Yet, another part of him failed to believe that sham of an excuse. Truth be told, Aleks has felt other little urges like this on several occasions regarding his husky friend. Being under any sort of influence whatsoever seemed to only make things worse for Aleks.

Pushing all internal touchy-feely nonsense aside, the malicious side of Aleks was just rising to the occasion. Instead of coming face to face with the facts, Aleks thought to call up James and fuck with the poor man. It was easier that way. It must be getting late wherever James was, anyways. A check in call could be a good, new excuse.

So Aleks let the song repeat while pulling up James’ contact information, hesitating just a moment before tapping the call icon. The phone rang a couple of times before an obviously groggy and slightly disgruntled James answered.

“What the fuck do you want, Aleks?”  
“Wanted to know what you’re doing.”  
“Are you my fucking mother now?’  
A soft, knowing chuckle from fell from Aleks’ lips proceeding his response.  
“No. I was just listening to some music, this one stupid song reminded me of you. Made me wanna call you.”  
“Is that it? … You really wanna know what I’m doing? I’m about to lay my ass down to rest. Anything else, Mother Hen?”  
Aleks paused, smirking to himself just a tad before egging on the conversation nonchalantly with,  
“I miss you, James. You’re the biggest asshole I know, but I miss you. Y’know?”

James didn’t respond immediately. Aleks ran through the possibilities as to why. The older man could either be getting ready to hang up, fell asleep, or was surprised. Aleks hoped for surprised, because when it was genuine, James’ cheeks flushed an adorable pink. Aleks heard a sigh that was clearly James’ and decided to break the silence.

“I hope you didn’t fall asleep on me, James.”  
“No, no. I didn’t. Just trying to tell whether you’re shitting me or not.”  
“Nope. Not shitting you. And you wanna hear something else?”  
“I get the feeling that I’m gonna hear it regardless.”  
“I wish I could be there to spoon you like we did that one time. You’re really comfy, and I'm really tired.”

Aleks feasted his ears to a soft scoffing noise, followed by Jordan in the background asking, “Are you alright, James? You look red.” Then a rustle of sheets and James saying, “Fuck off, Jordan.” Mission accomplished.

“Well?” Aleks persisted on. Another moment dragged along before he heard James inhale, then huff out, “Fuck you.” A little beep signaled that the other man had hung up the call. Aleks had successfully gotten a rise out of James, as per usual. This time presenting true facts that was a perfect combination of flirtation and annoyance to James. Maybe if Aleks persisted with this enough, James might catch the numerous hints he laid down. Maybe. His whole life was full of maybes. With that being said, maybe Aleks could finally allow himself to get some rest and cease the messing around for tonight.

So Aleks unwound and soon enough was falling into bed quite literally and rather ungracefully, almost passing out on the spot. The buzz of his phone on a nightstand next to him roused him back to reality. It was a text message, from James. A genuine smile tugged at the man’s lips as he read the words, “Wish you could be here too. Jordan snores so fucking loud.” The warming memory of sleeping on James’ slumbering frame was fresh on his conscious as Aleks drifted off to sleep, not even getting a chance to reply to his friend with some sort of smart remark.


End file.
